Playing with feelings
by Wolflobo
Summary: Iruka was murdered and Kakshi has to be the one to give the news to his team. Would Naruto Be able to deal with such news. The man he saw as a father gone... And would this affect the way he handles his missions?
1. The bad News

Chapter one: The bad news

_Please note: Naruto not mine and never willl be It is by : Masashi Kishimoto. o.o right right? All I can say Plot twist rules!_

The lone Jounin stood there staring at the Hokage. He eyes wide with shock. His mind unable to gasp the news. He felt the room spin. The more he though of it, the harder he found it to push aside. The feeling soon subsided and he slowly filled with doubt, better doubt than the truth. It made him feel better. At least a little

"Kakashi!" Yelled the woman with the long blond hair. "Are you listening?" She slammed her bottle of Sake onto the table. She was able to sneak a single bottle without having her assistant notice. Her cheeks were flushed and she lifted the bottle again twirling it around. " Hes gone... news came from one of our most respected Jounin...Though they haven't brought the body." She hicked, she knew she had to much to drink but she couldn't help it. She didn't want to show her frustration, so she decided to drink her troubles away.

"Hai...Tsunade... Should I tell team 7?" He said slowly, afraid he'll choke on the words.

Tsunade looked at him turning her head to the side, setting the sake bottle down and looked at him. " Tell team 7?" He rested her head on the back of her hands and leaned forward, her eyes locked on Kakashi. " Tell team 7... I suppose its alright... Though Naruto will be crushed. Don't you think its better to wait until we are able to bring the body here?" she said as she hicked rubbing two fingers on her forehead.

"I'd rather tell him now...It would be better for him... The earlier the better." he slouched foward sticking his hands in his pocket. He adjusted his heaband and turned to leave.

"Kakashi..." She said softly lowering her head. "Don't tell him all the details..It'll only make things worse."

Looks forward and nods " Alright..." He than left the room walking down the corrider, he felt sudden weight on his shoulders. Why did he have to be the bearer of bad news.

Narutos House

Naruto woke up with a loud yawn that came from deep down his throat. He squinted as he stared of the window, seemin a bit surprised that it as morning already. He pulled of his night cap and set it on the nightstand, jumpeing out of bed. He rubbed his eyes sleepily. As he got out of bed he let out another yawn louder than the first.

"Another day. But I don't feel exactly happy about it." He murmured as he headed towards the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and cleaned his face. Staring at the  
mirror. He felt strange, but decided to pay no mind to it. He easily shook the feeling off and headed back into his room.

He put on his regular uniform, his bright orange suit that let him stand out with ease.He made sure to have everything and headed outside, his hands deep in his pockets. The village was as always full of hustle and bustle, people trying to getthere errands done in time, babies and small children woke and cried, bringing there parents groggily from there beds, even seemed to be in order. But Naruto was hunched over as if something were bothering him. He looked around sencing  
Something out of place. He stopped walking and searched the area, he quickly noticed it. His sighed deeply mumbling under his breath. He stood up straight resting his arms on his waist.

"Oi. Konohamaru... What do you want?" He asked in a somewhat plain ton, moving towards the direction of the young boy, the boy who tried to bbring down Naruto with cheap disguises

Konohamaru's body stiffened. He grunted and dropped the cheap disguise. Dashing towards him. His mind set on one thing: Beating Naruot. He knew he couldn't do such a thing but there was a thing a dumb luck. If Naruto was full of it maybe he was too. So he tried..

"Naruto I'll get you." He charged at Naruto full speed, his eyes shut tight and a kunai  
knife at hand. He started to swing it in a crazed manner, trying to land a hit on his target.

Naruto blinked, but sighed quickly knowing the morning routine. He stood up straight and lifted his leg placing his  
Foot right on Konoharmaru's forehead as he got close. "Enough of this." he yelled full of frustration. looking at the boy full of anger.

"Naruto." He stared saying as calmly as possible. I have to be Hokage I have to beat you!." He suddenily yelled just as he began to wail..

Naruto grumbled pushing him forward and squawked down staring him in the eye. He wondered what in the world he had to do to skip this routine.  
"How many times do I have to tell you. You have to train in order to beat someone like me.  
Besides you can't come running at me everyday. Its annoying." He said.

"Your mean!" Konohamru stated, fists tight against his shirt. Naruto stood up and rested his arm on his waist glaring at him slightly "Am I? Look brat I'm not the one  
Waking up every morning just to try to use a cheap disguise to try and "beat" my "enemy"." pointed fiercely to himself

Konohamaru began to shake uncontrollably. " I'll beat you one day Naruto. Than you'll stop being so mean." He glared at Naruto than stuck his tongue out, turning as he took a deep breath marching off gathering the things around him. " Darn you Naruto." He mumbled as he disappeared into the distance.

Naruto sighed and pulled out a chubby coin purse from his pocket as he eyes the Ramen stand. " Ah Gama - Sama lets see if I have enough for  
Ramen." he laughed as he thought of a nice hot bowl of Ramen. Beef perhaps Chicken he didn't know what  
to choose. "Enough for a bowl." He pouted suddenly a memory sprouting in his mind, the thought of Jiraiya taking his dear Gama - Sama and wasting his coins on women and Sake. Barely leaving him enough for a bowl of Ramen. He shook his head and turned it to the side " Where did that come come."

He shook the thought and darted towards the Ramen stand and licked his lips "Yummy oh so yummy." He sat down on a stool and grinned  
"One bowl of-" He paused in the middle of the sentence looking up, he immediately wrinkled his nose as Kakashi gave a lazy smile, his hand was resting on Narutos head.

"Make it two.." Kakashi said meekly. Sitting down beside Naruto staring foward

Naruto squinted and stared at Kakashi. "I'm not paying for your bowl, where'd you come from anyway?" He said eyeing him strangely. He hated when Kakashi bursted out of thin air. As if he were really there all along.

Kakashi smiled a small smile though you could actually tell somethhing was bothering him," Nevermind that...Your bowl of Ramen, my treat." He sat down slightly hunched over the look in his eyes gloomy. He seemed tired and at the same time troubled. Naruto payed no mind to this his eyes fixed on the pot of Ramen. Kakashi looked at Naruto as if recording ths moment so he soon won't forget it. Wanting to keep it locked in his mind for the future.

Naruto kept his eyes glued to the pot and laughed gleefully. He slammed his hand on the table and ordered his ramen. " Ramen with pork! Extra pork! Hurry hurry! he shouted as the man started to prepare the Biy. Naruto was practicaly drooling.

Kakashi stared at his bowl of Ramen as it was placed in front of him for a moment, moving his eyes towards Naruto studying him once more. He didn't know how he would react to the news he had for him

"I have news...I know you aren't going to like this." He shifted his weight staring at him from the corner of his eye. He looked at Naruto. so young so understanding but would he understand the news he would soon receive. Would he still be Kohona's Comedy Ninja-The maverick show-stopper? Kakashi didn't know but he knew he wouldn't be able to hide such news forever.

Naruto stopped slurping his Ramen and stared at him with a look of annoyance. " Kohonhamaru went over to Granny Tsunade and told on me didn't he?" Kakashi blinked with confusion and shook his head " It has nothing to do with him but Iraku..." . He glanced at Naruto and than forward waiting for a response when none came he continued " Iruka..." He sighed being hating to be the bearer of bad news. "... was killed a few days ago during one of his missions, it turned out it to be something, he and his team couldn't handle." he stated, his voice plain yet with a hint of sadness. "I'm not allowed to give any details, other than the ones I just gave you." he glanced at Naruto once more seeing tears form in his eyes

Tears came, blurring everything.. " No way." He suddenly wanted to see Iruka. He wanted to hear his scolding, even though it annoyed him it let Naruto know he was paying attention to him. Most of all he wanted to greet him the way he always did, leaping on him giving him a huge hug. But the man he saw as a father the first person to ever recognize him consider him as a regular member of Kohona village not just a fox demon ...Was Gone. His tears over flowed and came crashing down.

Kakashi looked at him. He forgot the last time when he saw Naruto like this. "Naruto listen theres another thing." Naruto stopped crying long enough to listen, his breath trapped in his throat. " We won't be holding his funeral anytime soon...His body hasn't been sent to us, one of the Jonin who accompanied Iruka was the bearer of the bad news...It will be held as soon as the Kage team retrieves the body. Tsunades orders..." He adjusted his headband feeling slightly annoyed himself about the news. Kakshi hesistated but placed his hand on Narutos back trying to comfort him, something he wasn't good at.

Naruto suddenly stood up shadow covering his eyes. " I've heard enough." He looked at Kakashi anger in his eyes. " I don't believe any of this..This is all a lie a bad dream." He turned and raced down the dirt street his head lowered to hide his tears, moving through the crowd ignoring there angry yells as he bumped into them Kakashi watched him run off frowning somewhat. " I wish it were just a dream too." He said softly leaving the stand after paying for the two bowls of Ramen.

Later that night

Naruto sat on his bed and stared forward. He felt deep loneliness in his heart. Something he could'nt bare. Tears swelled up in his eyes as he grabbed his headband clenching it in his fist. He began to sob. He remebered the day when he Iruka first declared his respect for him. He closed his eyes letting his thoughts wander..

Flashback

"For him I have nothing but respect. He's an Excellent student. That Boy is no longer your demon fox!" Iruka paused and with a look of respect and admiration he stated " He is...A citizen of Kohonagakure village..." Naruto bursted into tears as he said this. He felt pure joy fill his heart. Someone finally accepted him, looked past his curse and looked at the person he really was.

End flashback

Naruto soon fell into a deep sleep, his heart heavy with sadness that sadness soon turned into nightmares, refusing to let him sleep peacefully. In his hand rested the headband that Iruka gave him. The headband he cherished with all his heart. "Iruka." He mumbled as he slept, the name he hoped to never forget.

_O.o Hoo boy. This took me a while. I hope you like it. Please review and tell me how o impove or whatever.. If you find it short sorry, as the chapters conitnue they'll grow longer that is if your enjoying what your reading heh heh. Any-who. Please be sure to comment. My english is slowly leaving me. Next chapter: S- Sakura -chan? Sakura wants to comfort Naruto but is the way she thinks really the best? Tune in tomorrow to find out what I mean by that. Bye bye! waves_


	2. Sakura Chan

_Disclamier: I do not own Naruto so don't forget it . The oly thing I do own is well the plot but none of the characters only the ones I make up So don't forget it._

_O.k I was asked if there is still hope for Iruka. I don't know maybe? I can't say silly people. We'll just have to wait and see. Anywho. Enjoy the next chapter. Oh I'mthinking of changing the title just ta let you know._

The wind blew suddenly it was damp and chill. Sakura shivered slightly and made her way towards team 7's usual training area. " Is everyone here?" Kakashi looked up from his Make Out Paradise magazine and shrugged gluing his eyes back at to the pages. Sakura sighed as she looked around hersel. She noticed Sasuke staring forward.she wondered to herself if he cared at all if Iruka died. But she knew better than to wonder. Sasuke was just bad at showing how he felt.

Sakura pouted placing her hands on her waste. " Dobe is missing." Sasuke stated his arms clamped tightly over his chest. " Lets just start the bell training without him." Kakashi glanced at Sasuke " Lets give him a little more time...Its not teamwork training if everyone isn't here." He placed the Make out paradise magazine in his back pocket standing up. " On second thought today wouldn't be such a good day for training." Saskura and sasuks both looked at him with a confused look.

" Sensi... Why the sudden change of mind?" Kakashi rubbed the back of his head and gave off a smile " Moments like this reminds me of Guy... How he likes to show up when I'm in the middle of my book." Sakura shook her head than growled " What are we supposed to do than?" Kakashi started to walk "Whatever you please, think of it as a day off." He waved slightly and kept walking. Sakura cool feel her inner self shout with dismay. "Damn him, just when I decided today was the day to show my movees."

Sasuke leaned against a tree. His eyes fixed on Sakura " Wouldn't happen if Dobe were around." Sakura looked at him and frowned " We can't blame him. He lost someone dear to him. Iruka was like a father to him." Sasuke closed his eyes and turned his head away in discust" I don't need to hear this, I doubt Naruto even knows what it is to have a father, he's just looking for reason to slack off." his voice seemed cold and uncaring for Narutos situation, though he refused to look Sakura in the eye. He knew better than anyone he was worried as well, but cared not to show it, and let alone let Sakura know

Sakura straight and stiff, fixed a gaze beyond him, She felt sorry for Naruto, and suddenly for all the times she mistreated him. she decided to look for Naruto and comfort him, not having the slightest idea how. I'll be going now. I see you later Sasuke." He nodded and stared forward. "If you see Dobe, tell him to stop being such a moron." Sakura payed no mind to the last statement Sasuke made, making her way back to the village.

**Naruto's house**

She stared up at Narutos house and took a deep breath but didn't dare let it out just yet. She knocked on his door hoping he wasn't there. The knob twisted and the door creaked opened slightly, just enough for Naruot to look outside " Sakura -chan." He paused and frowned " If this is about training I'm sorry Sakura - Chan." Sakura shook her head. " No, its not about that...I was worried about you Naruto." Narutos opened the door fully so that he was standing face to face to her. " R-Really...You Sakura -Chan?" Sakura nodded looking him in the eye. " I know I'm always mean to you but I do care about your feelings." In the inside she felt a chill, she knew she didn't mean this entirely, her heart was set for Sasuke. Naruto tousled his hair stepping aside. " You know its cold out why don't you come inside." Sakura stared at him unsure if she shoud go inside but nodded anyway, stepping inside.

Naruto offered her a seat and she sat. The wind blowing damp and chill once more, howling threw the cracks, despite window shutters tight against the cold. " I'm sorry if your still cold. Guess I need to get that window fixed. "

Sakura laughed shly and shook her head " No its fine Naruto its not to cold." She said shifting her weight in her seat.

Naruto nodded and sat down staring forward. " Why are you really here Sakura - chan?"

She glanced around his the room as if Searching for words. She than cleared her throat. "Like I said before. I'm worried about you. I came to make sure your alright."

Naruto shrugged and looked forward. " As you can see I'm fine...You don't have to be here y'know." Truthfully he wanted her there. He wanted to tell her how he felt maybe she'll listen. Now that they were there...Alone.

Sakura gathered some stregnth and stood up going over to Naruto. She suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him " Naruto I know you hurt inside so stop being a fool and let others help you." She didn't really know what she was doing but she wanted Naruto to stop beating himself up and come out. Narutos eyes widened as he left his arms wide open " S -sakura - chan?" Sakura hugged him tighter, Naruto finally gave into the hug, hugging her back.

" Why...Why don't we get a bowl of Ramen?" Naruto pulled away and looked at her " Really? You'll go with me?" Sakura nodded looking him in the eye. " Yes Naruto. My treat." she knew he'll like the sound of that. Naruto looked at her and shook his head " No...I'll treat you..." She blinked but nodded slowly seeing a smile slowly cover his face.

Naruto moved away from Sakura and headed into his room looking for Gama - Sama. He peeked inside and sighed with annoyance " Hardly enough for a bowl." He wrinkled his nose and started searching through his drawers. "Ah! Heh heh heh. I knew I'd left some money here." He grabbed the money and stuffed it inside Gama - Sama. Heading back to Sakura. " Let's go." He said with the most cheerful voice you could imagine.

Sakua nodded " Hai!" she said with a soft smile, following Naruto outside and down the dirt path, towards the Ramen stand. She didn't know what she was doing. She really didn't want this but if it would get him out of his depression it wouldn't be so bad. Besides she was seeing him smile again. Isn't that the only thing that mattered?

Naruto sat down on one of the stools next to Sakura. Glancing at her for a moment than ordered Ramen with Beef. "Sakura -Chan what would you like?" Sakura looked at Naruto and smiled softly " I''ll have mine with chicken." The man nodded and soon handed her a bowl.

Sakura looked at Naruto as he ate. She never really seen him like this so...Happy HE had his moments but around her it was a rare sight. " I guess I could stay with him at least until he gets his mind of Iruka. We're already behind in our training because of him." She thought to herself, Was it really because of the trining she was doing this, o the fctthat she didn't want to be around him. She sighed as she let go of the thought " Naruto, how about tomorrow we train with Kakashi and Sasuke?" Naruto looked at her and nodded " Anything you want Sakura -Chan". Anything...Nauto would do anything for Sakura to keep her happy. He kept asking himself if this was really all just a dream. Sakura being nice, not a single yell coming from her mouth. "Nah" He though as he slurpped up the remainder of his Ramen.

Sakura smiled weakly and finished her Ramen standing up. " Well than Naruto what would you like to do now?"

Naruto looked at her a bit confused. "You still wanna hang out with me. Really?!"

Sakura nodded " Of course we're friends aren't we?" Naruto nodded with a smile. He didn't think twice about hanging out with her. He finally got her to notice him. He smiled as he walked down the dirt path right beside Sakura. For a moment he forgot about Iruka and all his troubles, all he could think about was: How he was finally able to be with Sakura, and spend time with her without having to plead for the attention.

The days passed and Naruto and Sakura spent them well together. It was clear that Naruto was growing more and more attracted to her. She led Naruto to believe that she was his girlfriend and nobody elses. Though he never went farther than a hug. He didn't want to ruin his chances. The only thing he found strange: Everytime Sasuke was around she'll keep her distnace. In the only time she was really sweet to him was when they were at his house or alone. Naruto wasn't the only one who noticed such behavior. Tsunade decided to figure what Sakura was up to herself.

" You called for me?" Sakura said as she first slipped her head into Tsuandes office.

"Yes. I did. Come in and have a seat." She took out a bottle of Sake from her desk and sighed deeply. " I see you and Naruto are.. How should I say this ...together?"

Sakura began to sweat. She didn't think Tsunade would think such a thing. " Of course not, What makes you think that." She laughed shly trying to cover up her nervousness.

Tsunade went to drink from the sake and was quickly stopped by her assitant. Tsunade only grumbled and turned her attention back to Sakura " Well from the looks of it you are."

"I'm only trying to cheer him up." She said lowering her head.

"Playing with his feeling isn't what I call cheering up. It looks to me , that Naruto believes you two are in a relationship." She rubbed her forehead hating to deal with this kind of thing. " Is suggest you put an end to this before feelings get hurt?'

Sakura looked at her. "How will I tell him?"

Tsunaded shook her head and rested her chin on the back of her hands. " Figure it out Sakura. Naruto has enough trouble as it is." She than smiled slightly " Your smart use that brain of yours.'

Sakura knew this was ture. But would Naruto be able to understand that she really doesn't have an interst in him. She didn't know and this really scared her.

_I wouldn't wan be in Sakuras shoes right now. I wonder how Naruto would feel when she tells him. O.O Dunno... Guess you just gotta wait till Chapter 3 hee hee. Hope you liking this_


	3. The mission

Chapter 3 the mission

Disclaimer: Wolflobo not own Naruto. Super Crud. -.-  
Sorry for the late chapter meep. o.o Anywho enjoythis chapter Naruto gets a mission anda few other things

Sakura walked along the quiet dirt path. She looked around. Everything seemed to stand still, allowing her to think all she needed. The trees swayed gently as the wind blew. A leaf fluttered from a tree, she easily grabbed it, walking over to a bench and siting down staring at it. It was a clear scarlet with an edging of gold. Slowly she began to twirl it around. "What should I do...If only I never went and did what I did..."

A girl stood in front of her. She was the type of girl who would try and bring Sakura down. With a fierce outgoing personally. She had long blonde hair caught in a ponytail wearing a short button-up top and skirt. She chuckled and looked at sakura. "So what did you do Bill Board Head?" Sakura gasped at who she saw standing there. She hadn't noticed her. Was she in such deep thought she couldn't sense her Chakra?

"Well," She went over to the bench and sat down leaning forward so that she can get a look at Sakuras face. Though they were rivals, Ino had deep respect for Sakura. She knew when to stand up for herself and dared to do anything to protect her team. She found that very admirable.

"Ino...I really don't feel like talking to anyone right now," She lowered her head and rested her hands on her lap. She always wondered why Ino would pop out of nowhere to help with her situations. But deep down inside she was actually very pleased to see Ino by her side. It reminded her of the first time Ino came nd helped with her troubles.

Ino raised an eyebrow and stared at Sakura. " Come on Sakura it can't be that bad." she suddenly stood up and faced Sakura. "You can trust me I'm all ears."

Sakura gave Ino a look as if saying that she really was going to tell her.

Ino sighed and placed her hands on her hips. " As much as I love seeing you like this, I want to help. I'm the only one allowed to get you this way." She than chuckled. " As soon as I find out the mistake she did with Sasuke I have better chances." She thought as she turned her hand into a fist shaking it fiercely. The wind picked up a tad stronger. Sakura looked around that shook her head after the strange feeling vanished. Ino noticed it to and scanned the area. " That was weird." After a moment she noticed a squirrel and sighed shaking her head turning her attention back to Sakura. "Anyway...Go on."

Sakura sighed "Fine if you think you can help...Its About Naruto. She turned her head towards the side and looked at the trees. Avoiding Inos look of confusion and checking to see if anyone else was listening.

Ino suddenly sat back down "If its about him I really need to sit down." She placed her hand on her shoulder turning Sakura so that she was looking at her. " Spill it."

There was a long silence before sakura actually spoke. " Naruto thinks I'm his girlfriend... I've only been trying to comfort him since Iruka's death, that and we're behind in training, Sasuke is only getting angry so I thought...I'll stick with Naruto a little longer. I have no feelings for Naruto and I have no idea how to tell him before things get out of hand. I'm scared Ino. I don't want to hurt him...I don't know what to do. To me he's just a friend..Part of my team" She couldn't believe she was saying such things. Her heart was thumping loudly against her chest. She suddenly wished she hadn't said anything. Ino probably wouldn't laughed at her for being so foolish but when no laughter came Sakura locked her yes with Ino.

Ino looked at Sakura with a dumbfounded looked. She placed her hand on her forehead and rubbed it hard. Trying to get the facts together. "You...Naruto...Together?" She sighed deeply and looked at Sakura. She was shivering not because of the cold but the fact that she made a big mistake. " The best thing you should do is listen to your heart, and I'm guessing it's telling you to tell him the truth.

Sakura lowered her hand and nodded. She put a lock of hair behind her ear and stood up.

"I'm telling him." Ino smiled "Good I'm glad. Naruto may be a pain, but he doesn't deserve this torture."

Sakura looked at her "Since when you cared about his feelings." Ino rolled her eyes and started walking off. " I don''t have to show it you know. Anyway good luck Billboard Brow."

Sakura smiled slightly as she watched her leave. She made up her mind. She was going to tell Naruto the truth and end this, before it gets out of Hand.

Ino rested her hand on his hips and she let out a deep breath. She kicked the dirt as she walked "Kinda feel sorry for her." She said as she thought about Sakuras situation. A small squirrel leaped down from the tree and darted past Ino, who let out a scream of surprise. She than turned her head in all directions checking it see if anyone caught her act. She placed a hand over her heart and took a few deep breaths. She growled as she shook her fist in the direction the squirrel went "Stupid animal."

The squirrel came to a same clearing and suddenly went up in smoke. Naruto stood where the squirrel had been his hands in tight fists. Anger in his eyes. He felt betrayed. The one girl he loved and cherished more than anything was playing with his feelings. All those hugs those words of comfort lies. Only to cheer him up and keep her dear Sasuke happy with training. " I should've know. It was too good to be true." He slammed a fist into a nearby tear and rested it there." He looked to the ground and a few tears fell. He hated to feel this way. He hated to cry. After putting himself together he continued on home. His head lowered shadow covering his face. "So much for wanting to surprise her hello." He said softly, for he was the one who got the surprise and one he didn't like one bit.

He made his way to Hokage Mountain. His favorite spot where he could think. He remembered how he always used to paint there faces out of anger. But over the years grew great respect for the monument. It was his favorite spot to escape to when he didn't feel like going to the ramen stand. He looked up and stared at them. Tears suddenly filled his eyes. He remembered the first bowl of Ramen he shared with Iruka just by looking at the monument. How he wished he could forget the moment.

Flash Back

Iruka stared at Naruto as he cleaned up the mess he made on the mountain. " If you hurry it up, I'll let you go home early." He said eyeing Naruto who was working a tad slow.

Naruto grunted and looked off to the side "I don't care, its not like I have someone to go home to."

Iruka looked a bit taken back. His eyes softened as she looked at the boy who reminded him of himself. He than smiled "All right than, If youhurry it up I'll buy you some ramen."

Narutos eyes beamed open as a look of gratitude covered his face. " Really Iruka -sensi?" Iruka nodded and smiles at him. Naruto worked quickly making sure to get every last spot clean.

Iruka nodded a job well done and grinned "Now for some Ramen." Naruto smiled and walked with him towards the Ramen stand.

End Flash Back  
A few hours later Tsunades office

Two elite ninja stood there staring dumfounded at their Hokage. The two were you could say were very best of friends. Though they shared some rivalry they were always competing each other. They made up silly competitions trying to find out who was the greater ninja. There game as fairly even. With Gai whose members made up of Lee, Tenten and Nenji 50 wins, and Kakashi whose members were Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke with 51 wins.

Gai sighed deeply and glanced over at Kakashi "While we wait why don't we have a small Competition. If I loose I will do five thousand pushups on one finger, while having TenTen, Nenji, and Lee sit on my back."

Kakashi looked at him with a plain look and shook his head. " Maybe next time. I'm very busy." He stuck his hands in his pocked and leaned back letting out a deep breath. He hated when he did those things. Whenever he lost to him he never added some silly training o his loss. seeing how Gai was a genius at hard work he could understand.

Gai eyed him and looked forward " I only see that you are standing there dumbfounded as our Hokage rummages though her things."

Kakashi looked at him through the corner of his eye. " Like I said, I very busy." He said in a lazy manner. He was tired and really didn't feel like putting up with guy today. He sighed deeply and puts his attention back on Tsunade wondering what it was she was looking for.

She was rummaging through her things cursing loudly as she looked for her mission papers. She knew this was her own fault. She always was out to find a place that sold Sake and a place to make a wager to win some money. She didn't want anyone to know so she did this secretly hoping no one other than her assistant would find out.

The room looked at if he had been through a tornado. Gai and Kakashi were growing restless as they stared at her. Kakashi sighed and finally decided to speak with Tsunade. " Exactly what are we waiting for?"

Tsunade looks over at them with a sneer. " When I find it I'll tell you." Gai rubbed the back of his head and whispered to Kakashi. " I think her age is finally catching up to her she's forgetting where she puts everything." A book flew across the room hitting Gai Square in the face sending him back, he was stopped by the wall.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and looked at Tsunade. "Now where were we." She continued to search until she came across a manila folder. " Finally."

She cleared her throat and looked at the two. " Gai if you would be ever so kind as to stand."

Gai sat up and rubbed his face giving her a huge thumbs up. He had a huge mark the shape of a book on his face. " Hai!" He said as he got on his feet.

Kakashi sighed deeply "Now than...What did you call us for?" He adjusted his headband and placed all his attention on her.

Tsunade browsed through the papers for a moment reviewing the paperwork than sat down. Placing all the weight of her head on the back of her arms she looked at the two. " I'm not sure if you've noticed but to the west of Nanju Country Islands - Yawagawa Sea Area there as been a menace terrorizing the seas...They didn't get much info but I was told strange storms started and ships would suddenly sank with no explanation. That's why we'll have both your teams take up on the matter. I'm told it would be very dangerous but seeing how well both your teams handled themselves during The chunin exams I don't see this as a bad idea. You job to help find out what is causing this and if needed to help in stopping the person behind this." As she finished explaining the mission she stared at the two. Who seemed ready and determined to complete the mission.

Kakashi nodded "So it will be my team and Gais team?

Tsunade nodded. " But I was hoping to do a little Change. I've discussed it with Akuma and he has agreed to it."

Gai looked at her with a confused looked titling his head slightly to the side. " A change?"

Tsunade nodded " Hai... Instead of sending in TenTen we'll have Shikamaru go in her place." She looked at Gai who looked a bit displeased. " Why is this" He asked crossing his arms. Tsunade sighed deeply. " Though she is very well trained and is an excellent student. Shikamaru will be able to set up battle plans far more quickly than the others id it comes down to that you could use this skill, and he hasn't been on a mission in quite a while. If I receive news for another mission I'll be sure to put her in it. You have my word."

Gai stood there with a look sadness but nodded "Hai. I understand"

Kakashi nodded and looked at her "I guess all we have now to do is tell our team..No? Tsunade shook her head and looked at him "I have not yet finished speaking of all the details." You'll be happily traveling by boat. I suggest you go prepared for the journey." Kakashi suddenly let out a heart felt groan thinking about Naruto and his "healthy" Appetite.

Tsunade shot him a glare "Is there something wrong Kakashi?" Kakashi looked at her quickly shaking his head pulling at his collar briefly "Good your both dismissed."

Gai and Kakashi both nodded and headed out of the room.

Some time in the afternoon.

Sakura stared at Naruto as the three gathered at there training spot. Sakura seemed baffled at Narutos behavior. He stood s far away form her as possible sitting beside a tree. His expression plain and emotionless. Sakura frowned and looked at him with worry. " Naruto are you all right?" Sasuke noticed this too and eyes Naruto

"Nothing Team." Clearly ignoring Sakuras works.

"Well, than Good for you Dobe." He said as he stared forward crossing his arms.

"Naruto..." SAkura said softly trying to get through to Naruto. "Please tell me what's wrong..."

Naruto snarled at her and showed teeth. " You..Your nothing but a liar I don't like liars so quit talking to me."

Sakuras eye widened. Did he figure it all out on his own. " I'm sorry Naruto..Let me explain." Naruto turned away form her and looked to the side." There's nothing to explain I heard everything...So just leave me alone." He pouted and crossed his arms. He didn't like treating her rudely but he felt hurt and couldn't trust her. The wind slowly picked up and Naruto turned his attention to the sky. Hopefully Kakashi was holding good news for them.

The team slowly grew restless as Kakashi failed to show up on time. Sasuke sat down on the ground legs crossed. He closed his eyes. " Where is he?" He said in an annoyed tone.

"Hai." Sakura grunted angrily as she looked up in the trees, Naruto surprising joining in together they yelled. " Kakashi your late!"

Kakashi gave one of his genuine smiles and rubbed the back of his head. " Its not my fault. I helped a young woman find her lost child. Very sad story."

"Your lying." Cried Sakura and Naruto in unison "You used the same excuse last time only it switched around." Kakashi looked at the two with disbelief, unable to figure out how they are able to sync there voices perfectly. Naruto glared at Sakura for a moment than crossed his arms turning away from her. "Hmph." He wrinkled his nose and decided to turn his attention back to Kakashi.

Kakashi looked at the two but paid no mind. Shaking his head. He stared explaining the mission to the group who seemed very excited. Naruto forgot his troubles for than one moment and grinned

"We get to ride in a boat really?" Sasuke looked at Naruto plainly and sighed "As if you haven't been on one already Dobe." Naruto squinted and looked at Sasuke shaking a fist in his direction. " Shut up Teme, that was only one time."

Kakashi sighed and looked at his tree pupils. " Look, I"m sure your all very excited need you three to be prepared by tomorrow, morning." He finally jumped out of the tree and looked them each in the eye. " I'll have you know... You three aren't the only ones going.." Sakura looked at her sensei with a confused look. " I don't understand, who else is going?" Kakashi squatted down on the ground looking at the three. " Counting Gai... Shikamru , Nenji and Lee will be coming with us?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't Shikamaru with Ino and Choji?' Kakashi nodded

"Yes, that's true but the fact is we' ll need Shikamaru for this mission in case we have to think up of immediate battle strategies, which he is good at." Naruto sighed as he saidthis crossing his arms.

"Nothing but a lazy bum if you ask me...Everytime I look at him he reminds me of some old man." Kakashi couldn't help but smile. He stood straight up and started walking. " Now that you know everything be sure to be prepared. Oh and Naruto... Please don't bring just Ramen with you."

Naruto turned his head to his side "...Fine...How'd you know I was going to do that?" Kakashi didn't bother to turn around. " I didn't I'd figure I'll ask you that to see if you were or not." After he finished speaking he disappeared into the distance. Team 7 quickly prepared for the mission. But one thing was uncertain, would they be able to work as a team when Sakura and Naruto are having problems between each other. Naruto and Sakura each asked themselves this question mant times as they prepared for there mission.  
-----  
Hoo boy. chapter three complete. Reviews really welcome. By the way the Nanju Country Islands - Yawagawa Sea Area is a place from the legends of the tailed beasts. Please note: From the tales I will be using Three tails (Sanbi).Isonade a shark shaped Bijuu. Many people say that Kisame might be this beast because he looks like a shark but I'm not fully sure. So for this FF do not get mad at me if its wrong. I just want you to enjoy it.


End file.
